The beginning of the end
by katta16
Summary: Tom Paris starts to rethink his relationship with the crew is it him or is it someone else telling him these things, but one thing is for sure he doesn't want to stay on the ship.Chapter 4 is up
1. Default Chapter

1.1 The Voice saga  
  
Part 1 The beginning of the end!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
P/t fanfic  
  
Disclaimer; paramount own Tom, B'elanna, Janeway and the rest, I don't, so please don't sue as I make no money.  
  
Summary Tom has been chosen but by who?  
  
Part 1 of ??????????????????????  
  
PG-13- ANGEST  
  
  
  
1.1.1 This is in chapters in parts this chapter is chapter 1 of part 1  
  
  
  
It was one of those nothing days on the bridge, everyone was talking freely to their fellow bridge officers. Ops and science stations were raped in a full on conversation, tactical and the engineering stations were also discussing different matters, and as usual the Captain and Commander Chakotay were flirting with each other in their own little universe. As for Tom, he was carefully observing the nature of the crew. Usually on one of these do nothing days he was well in on a group conversation, but today he didn't feel like it, which was unusual for him.  
  
"Mr Paris what's our heading," the Captain called out of the Blue.  
  
"Our heading is 4639.3634,we are on direct route that M class planet with the edible plant life on it," Tom said in a steady manner.  
  
"Good, thank you Mr Paris," replied Janeway. Tom went back to the Helm Control panel. For some reason he had felt a bit out of it today, but that was probably nothing, he probably just didn't sleep very well last night, yea that was it, it is just fatigue thought Tom. But today he felt he had to concentrate on the controls, it was like an early warning for something. *But what* Tom thought.  
  
"Tom," Janeway spoke. *My peace is once again interrupted* Tom thought.  
  
" Yes Captain," Tom replied in his usual polite way.  
  
" Your are a bit quieter than normal today, is anything the matter," She said in a caring but also with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
" I'm fine, just a bit off today that's all," Tom said in answer to the Captains question.  
  
" As long as you are ok," Getting back to her previous conversation with Chakotay. But Tom couldn't shake off the feeling something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be something good that was for sure. 2 hours passed on the bridge, and nothing extraordinary happened in that time. Tom was just about to go off his shift, and meet Harry and B'elanna for dinner in the Messhall, when a ship just decloaked out of nowhere and just started firing at will at them.  
  
" What the," Janeway said shocked by the situation. "Report."  
  
" There not responding to our hails," Harry said panicked, but controlled.  
  
" Tuvok charge phasers and keep the torpedoes on stand by," Janeway snapped quickly." Tom, try and get us out of here."  
  
" Aye Captain, I'll try," he said, but the moment he finished, a burst of electricity came up from his console, and before he had time to move his hands, he felt an electricity wave go through him. He screamed silently in pain and fell to the floor, the last thing he felt was the feeling of electricity filling his brain, and his eyes slowly starting to close, until the day seemed like a distant blur, so far away from where he was meant to be.  
  
"Tom, Tom." Someone was calling him, but he couldn't open his eyes, it was like they were too tired to move.  
  
" Tom," Janeway said concerned. She had noticed in the mist of the action that he had fallen on the floor. No one had seen what had happened, she guessed he had banged his head; she had seen him do it lots of times. She rushed to the helm where she quickly took the ship out of danger. She got up and assed the situation. Everything looked ok as she looked around, then her sight fell on Tom unconscious on the floor.  
  
" Tom, Tom, come on wake up," Janeway said shaking him, obviously worried. She turned him on his back and checked his pulse, a few people had noticed the unconscious pilot on the floor, and came over once the ship was stable.  
  
"Is he ok," Chakotay remarked looking at the pilot.  
  
"No, lets get him to sickbay quickly," Janeway said as he beamed out of the room. "Ill meet them in sickbay, Chakotay you're with me, Tuvok, you have the bridge." Janeway left the room, with Chakotay in her wake.  
  
  
  
"How is he doctor," Janeway said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
" Stable, he should be ok, he had quite a nasty electric shock from the helm control panel, that's what made him unconscious, but I've neutralised the electricity in his body, the only thing really worrying is his state of shock," Replied the doctor.  
  
"Why," asked Chakotay?  
  
"When people are electrocuted, there bodies go into shock, when woken up they can be distraught over things," Said the doctor, sighing.  
  
"Ok wake him up," Janeway said quickly. The doctor moved over to Tom and gently placed it on his neck. Tom's eyes fluttered open and looked at his surroundings. The doc's face bearing down at him was the first thing he saw, and then suddenly bolted up in to the sitting position.  
  
"Where am I," Tom blurted out, seeing the Captain and Chakotay standing there, staring at him with a shocked look on their face.  
  
"Your in sickbay, you got electrocuted on the bridge do you remember," Janeway said in a calm relaxed way. Tom slowly lied down on the Biobed, he felt different, yea he had been electrocuted, that doesn't happen every day, but no there was some thing else that he just couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"Are you ok Tom," Janeway asked him?  
  
"Yea just a bit dizzy that's all," Tom answered partly lying. He felt more than just dizzy. * Oh well* Tom thought.  
  
" I'm going to keep you in sickbay for four hours, to do some tests," the doctor said in an orderly fashion.  
  
"See you soon," Tom said to Janeway as she walked out of sickbay. Chakotay said his good byes too and they were gone. Tom lay, waiting.  
  
  
  
Four hours later Tom walked out of sickbay live and well. That's what the doctor told him anyway. He walked down the corridor to his quarters where he was planning to get some sleep. Suddenly vertigo flushed through him like a wave and words rang in his head.  
  
"You have been chosen," the voice's said " It is, was and will be you're destiny." And then the vertigo and the voices were gone as quickly as they came. Luckily no one was in the corridor at the time, Tom carried on walking he was going to figure this out just not tonight.  
  
  
  
Two days later, Tom was allowed back on duty, He hadn't had another dizzy spell and blamed it on being tired. Tom walked up the corridor to the turbo lift to the bridge, he got in and vertigo * oh not again* Tom thought as the same voice came into his mind.  
  
"You have been chosen, it is was and will be you're destiny." This time this dizzy spell did catch some people's attention, when he stumbled on the bridge.  
  
"Mr Paris are you ok," Janeway said her voice full of concern.  
  
"Yea, just stumbled that's all," Tom lied, but he could see in his eyes that she didn't believe him.  
  
"Ok," She said not convinced but she would keep an eye on him, four now. Tom quickly walked over to his station and started work, he could tell Janeway was keeping an eye on him. He didn't know what was happening to him but he didn't like it. He was going to find out.  
  
Later that day, Tom Walked down the corridor to his quarters, Where he was going to read a book, most probably a 20th century novel. He was just about to enter his quarters when a familiar voice called him from around the corner.  
  
"Tom, Tom, wait up, I need to talk to you." Harry called almost running around the corner to greet him.  
  
"Harry, what can I do for you" Tom said, trying to sound positive.  
  
"Are you ok, you took quite a stumble on the bridge today, are you sure you're ok after that shock, are you sure you don't need more time to recover," Harry said in a caring voice. Harry had good intentions, Tom new that, Harry was his best friend, like a brother to him but Tom wasn't in the mood for this he just wanted to read a book, The last couple of day's had been really dull. When he finally got the doctor to let him out of sickbay, he had been refined to his quarters, now that he was finally back on duty he didn't want to go back to, what seemed like eternity in between those grey walls. Yes Tom did admit that he felt rough and these dizzy spells were getting worse but he was probably imagining it, anyway flying the ship kept his mind off it.  
  
"Tom, are you ok," Harry said, staring at him.  
  
" Yea, why shouldn't I be," Tom said in a confused voice.  
  
" Well for one you've been standing in a daydream for 5 minutes," Harry said concerned. Then Tom realised that he had been thinking about Harry's question, but it definitely didn't seem like 5 minutes.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking that's all," Tom said something very weird was going on, and it was starting to worry him.  
  
"Well if you're sure," Harry replied not convinced.  
  
"Yea, see you tomorrow Harry," Tom said walking in to his quarters. The door closed behind him, he heard footsteps walk away from the door. Something was definitely going on and Harry new it. Harry, his best friend. One of the few people who could see behind his cocky cover, The Paris mask as people sometimes called it. He walked towards his replicator and asked for a coffee. It appeared as normal. Tom went down to pick it up, as his hand lowered, his body froze as if he were paralysed. Dizzy overtook him as he fell to the ground unconscious. Words.  
  
*You have been chosen, you must accept*. Tom Paris lay their, unconscious, with no idea what was in store.  
  
  
  
"That's it, it's been 10 minutes, and Tom isn't here and isn't answering his Com badge. Tuvok, you're with me, let's give him a wake up call, commander you have the bridge," Janeway said wondering what was keeping him. They walked out of the bridge and on to the tubolift. When they got to Paris' quarters Tuvok rung the chime. But no answer came.  
  
"Computer, where are the whereabouts of ensign Paris" Janeway said urgently.  
  
"Ensign Paris is in his quarters," replied the monotone voice of the computer.  
  
"Tuvok open the door," Janeway ordered quickly. Tuvok entered the commands and the doors opened. They walked inside and took in their surroundings. Janeway was the first one to see Tom, She quickly rushed over to his unconscious body.  
  
"Tom, Tom," Janeway Shouted, worried for the unconscious Tom lying on the floor.  
  
"Doctor, medical emergency coming," Janeway shouted across the com line.  
  
"Yes Captain, I'm ready," the doctor replied back.  
  
  
  
Tom unconscious body appeared on the biobed. The doctor quickly rushed over and assed the situation. The doctor was stunned by what he found or the lack of it. There was nothing wrong with him, he was simply unconscious with no physical cause. At that moment the sickbay doors opened and in came Janeway, looking rather worried at this point in time.  
  
"What's wrong with him doctor," Janeway quickly blurted out, walking over to the biobed, looking at her fallen pilot.  
  
"Nothing," the doctor said simply.  
  
"What, but there has to be something wrong with him, if there isn't why did he collapse," Janeway said slightly annoyed.  
  
"I don't know why don't we ask him," The doctor replied with sarcasm, putting a hypo spray to Tom's neck. Tom's eyes flied open and searched around the room. That was strange had it been a dream or was it real, he really didn't know. He saw the doctor and emotions flooded through him like he had never felt. They were of anger and mistrust but why, had he forgotten something the doctor had done to upset him. But he had never felt this angry towards the doctor before. His head swivelled around, only to see the Captain looking down at him. Anger flushed through him, whatever was going on it had to do with him collapsing, and those voices.  
  
"Tom, are you ok," Janeway said worried about the pilot. He didn't want to answer her, of all people, he didn't want to speak to in fact he didn't like anyone on this ship no more. Not B'elanna, not Harry and not the Captain that was for sure. He didn't have to answer her he didn't want to why should he. But they were his friends why suddenly did he hate them so much. He didn't know, all he new was that there was these feeling inside him telling him to be angry with them, not to trust them, was it a warning. No, it wasn't that dream had probably just reminded him why he hated them in the first place, ok he had forgot the dream know all he knew was he hated them, hated them all. And while he hated them he wasn't going to talk to any of these people. Whatever they did to make him this angry, had to be big and not forgivable. Next possible chance he would get off this ship and make his own way in life and you know what he wouldn't care a bit about them. All of them.  
  
"Tom Are you ok," Janeway said touching his arm, he flinched under her hand.  
  
"I'm fine," Tom said rather flatly. "When can I get out of sickbay," he said looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"Well first of all Mr Paris I want to find out why you collapsed in your quarters, and your not leaving till I find out, I don't want you collapsing any where else," the doctor replied rather harshly.  
  
"I was just tired that's all just really, really tired," Tom said trying to get up from the biobed.  
  
"Tom, you must try and rest, you weren't just tired last night and you know that," the Captain said in a caring voice. What were they talking about, Tom knew he had to get out of here that was for sure and soon. Then it happened, suddenly the voices around him were gone.  
  
That's the first part for now but it's barely started but I thought I'd better post it in parts. I've just started a new fanfic so I'm doing two at once, not my fault I got an idea and had to write it so the first part of that will be coming soon.  
  
Any suggests on this story or anything at all but be nice.  
  
Katta29987@hotmail.com 


	2. Hatred's encore

Hatred's Encore  
  
Where had the voices gone, he didn't know. But he knew that they would be back. They had told him things he already knew. Questions had been brought to mind.  
  
Why did he trust Starfleet when he knew they didn't trust him? He had killed three of his best friends, because he was ordered to. And know one knew. Know one knew that Starfleet had told him to do that maneuver, just because they wanted to see if it could be done. It made him feel sick just to think that he had been forced to kill his friends because his superiors were curious. When they found out that he had survived he was sworn to secrecy, he had to lie. But when guilt had reared his head, he had snapped. He had told the caught. But then again whom would you believe. A man of twenty-one, who is known for his rebellious behavior, or some of the leading members of Starfleet. So know he asked himself again. Walking towards the shuttle bay, duffle bag across his shoulder.  
  
Why had he let himself be tied down by the organization that both made and named him a murderer? He should of left long ago, during those first days of pain when he saw the truth. Now the voices that he trusted with his life for some unknown reason, were bringing that truth back to him. He didn't know why he had trusted them to begin with. And why had he shown his truth self to a people he was meant to hate, well he hated them now. He didn't now how he could of even fallen in love with BE'lanna. She was ok in the Marquis, but now.  
  
The Marquis had known how Starfleet really were, maybe not as well as he did, but still they donned the uniform that killed his fiancé.  
  
The uniform that had killed his unborn daughter.  
  
The uniform that killed him.  
  
That uniform had been destroyed a couple of minutes ago in his quarters. When the voices had stopped, everything had been clear. He had to leave them, he had to start a fresh, away from the people he would never love. He couldn't trust them. The voice had shown him that he never been on voyager. Tom Paris didn't exist anymore. He had died at Caldik prime. And the only way to find himself again would be to leave.  
  
Getting into the Delta flyer, there were no second thoughts only hope, that his new life would be better than the old one. It had to be. But he was wrong.  
  
****  
  
"What, where is he going," Janeway asked the bridge crew, but she knew the only person that knew was Tom himself. "Hail him, tractor him if you have to."  
  
"He's not responding. What's wrong with him," Harry asked panic rising visible in his voice.  
  
"The tractor beam is offline, record show that Mr. Paris dismantled it before he left," Tuvok stated without any emotion like always.  
  
"Then fire at him, just stop him," Janeway said sounding more and more worried. Tom had only just got out of sickbay. Something was definitely not right. Before the ship could fire the ship. Tom was gone.  
  
****  
  
Tom had been so intently watching the readings to make sure voyager couldn't follow him, he hadn't noticed the gravimetric forces of the 6th planet of one of the systems. He was now hurtling towards the ground, though he was not scared at least now he dies free.  
  
****  
  
So I know it's a short chapter but, its better than no chapter and I wanted it up by tonight.  
  
Please tell me if you like it or not because if no one wants to read it I won't write it.  
  
Review please.  
  
Katta15 


	3. First Impressions, Last desertions

First impressions, last desertions  
First of all he thought he was dead. He couldn't see or hear a thing. But when an excruciating pain covered his head, he realized that he was alive. A part of him had wished to die. A crash was honorable. Odile, Charlie and Bruno had died in a crash; their death had been honorable. But he knew that fate would of let him die with them it had of been fair. But as fate was cruel on him, he should of known better then to think that he had escaped life so easily. The pain didn't dull down, and his eyes remained closed. He knew that he couldn't try and open them, but he didn't really want to see the trouble he'd got himself in to. But after a couple of minutes he gave up, opening his eyes to the havoc. But he only found lack of it. He wasn't laying half dead in a wreaked Delta flyer. He was on a bed in a room. For a moment the idea that Voyager had dragged him back came to mind, but he wasn't in sickbay. At least they hadn't found him, and he covered his tracks, hopefully they never would.  
  
"Are you feeling any better," A woman's voice said, walking into the room.  
  
"Yea, just a headache," Tom said looking down to see that his translator was still intact. Now that he had a better look, he could see that their technology was quite like theirs.  
  
"You were very lucky to survive the crash." She carried on, walking towards him. "Your on Malldan. My name is Lakesh. May I ask yours."  
  
"Tom," He said, he was no longer a Paris, why should he use it. He definitely didn't want to. "How's my ship."  
  
" It was quite a wreak, but we have a couple of people working on it. It will be fixed up soon," She said smiling, helping Tom up.  
  
"You didn't have to," Tom said, slightly surprised that they were helping him. With his luck, they should be trying to kill him by now. But they were helping him. But something told him not to trust them yet. He knew now not to trust people. Not after Voyager. Never again would he fall for that one. He once a one-man crew now, that was the way it was meant to be. He saw that know. And as much as he liked these people. He wasn't going to stay here any longer than he had to.  
  
Directly after he was discharged he went to see if his ship was ready. He thought about his choice of words, well it was his ship. Now.  
  
His gaze stopped upon a woman. He didn't know why, it just did, like he couldn't control it. He had to admit she was attractive, but she looked dangerous, wearing black, keeping to the darkness like she was hiding. It took him a moment to realize that she was staring right back at him. Before he knew he was walking over to her, god knows why but he wanted to talk to her. She looked almost human accept for her black eyes and a pattern going around her neck.  
  
"This your ship," She spoke up first, nodding towards the nearly prepared Delta flyer. "Yea, she's all mine," Tom replied with a grin on his face. Something told him that this girl wasn't here to just look. "Were you looking to steal it.?" She looked shocked, and he couldn't help but laugh at his accuracy on her objective. What he said next was as much as a surprise to him as it was to the mysterious woman in front of him.  
  
"Well how about instead of stealing it, I give you a ride, free of charge to wherever you want to go," She smiled and looked him in the eye. He noticed how her eyes were just as black as her hair.  
  
"You really mean that, you not insane are you," She said with a laugh, she stepped forward a bit towards him. "It's not everyday a guy who just found I was looking to steal his vessel, asks her to come along for a free ride."  
  
"Well I'm not any other guy, so you want to come," Tom knew that he shouldn't, but then again he already knew he couldn't trust her so what was the harm.  
  
" Yea, but what about your plans, aren't I going to get in the way," She said flinging her hair back stepping forward as he said the last word. Tom knew he was attracted to her, and at this moment knew that he had felt nothing for BE'lanna.  
  
"I got no where to go, and no plans," Tom said taking a mimicking step towards her. She smiled and brushed past him towards the Delta flyer.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for," She shouted, drawing attention to them. He just returned her smile, and ran towards the now fully operational ship. Stepping towards the door he opened it and turned to his knew crewmate.  
  
"Ladies first," He said with his usual trademark grin.  
  
"I wouldn't call myself a lady, What I do call myself is Kayla," She said walking through the door.  
  
"Tom," He said following her through the door, closing it behind them.  
  
"They're on their way to your position sir," One of the technicians told the man on the screen.  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting my new employees," The man said, his voice the same as the one that echoed through both Tom's and Kayla's heads not long ago. "Can't wait to see what they can do."  
  
****  
  
"Anything on sensors Harry," Janeway asked walking towards the tired Ensign. Ever since Tom had disappeared, no one had smiled. The bridge was unusual quiet. Now after a week, Janeway was so close to giving up. Tom had gone in the opposite direction to the Alpha Quadrant, and this was costing them time.  
  
"None," Harry answered sighing at his failure. No one had known why he had gone, but he had done it on his own free will. Or so they thought.  
  
"Turn around, resume course to the Alpha quadrant." Everyone looked at her, but know one said a word. They all knew the time had come. Let Tom Paris choose his own fate for once.  
  
****  
  
"So what you running from," Kayla asked sitting down in the co pilots sit next to Tom.  
  
"How do know I was running," Tom asked curiously, putting the flyer on autopilot and turning to face Kayla. She leaned forward and whispered to him.  
  
"I know the signs. Alone on a nice new ship like this. Picking up strangers. Don't worry about it, I'm the same myself if you haven't already guessed." She put her elbow on his chair and bent forward. He knew he should pull away. He couldn't get involved with anyone, but he couldn't stop it. Before he knew it she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. They were both unaware their actions were being watched by the man who soon enough would control their lives for good.  
  
****  
  
Well that's that chapter done. Does nay one else notice how time seems to fly by when your writing. Cause I swear it wasn't that late a minute ago. And I was going to go to bed before one tonight. Arhh well. I was hoping to upload in tonight but I don't think everyone in the house will appreciate being woken up by me clobbering down the stairs so I'll put it up tomorrow morning. Now reviews. Thanks to Zappy Zaps as I have to say that fifty percent of the recent reviews of all my fics are from her. I'm not complaining. Zappy zaps gives great reviews that make me writ this chapter now, and Reggie. But school is back next week and I've got exams coming up soon. Now I have the time, somewhere. But if I don't know what people think, good or bad. Then I don't try ans find the time as well as I do if I get response. I don't know if any writers out there agree with me. But I find it boring to read my own work. Now I love writing it, but once finished there's no interest in it. That might be cause my work is boring though, specially if you know what is going to happen next as I kinda wrote it.  
  
Reviews remind me to write, and in the next couple of weeks I'm going to need a reminder. As I got most reviews, and this plot is currently the one, which is bubbling away at the back of my mind. I'm concentrating on this fic, though soul keepers is still going to have the next chapter out soon. I'm losing the will to write with the forgotten tragedy as no one reviewed my new chapter, so how do I know anyone's actually reading it. Also The vengeance of Mialka had only got one review from guess who. Zappy Zaps. If it wasn't for her one review I probably would have trashed the idea out altogether, but if I get anymore response from people I'll keep writing that.  
  
I'm not moaning I'm informing people that without reviews telling me that they want to see more or that my grammar is as terrible as always it reminds me to to the next chapter. If I forget to write for a day, and then a week, and it might be six months or a year again. I am that forgetful.  
  
Sorry if I sound grouchy cause it is late and I want to sleep off my mood gained from the headache from the stench of paint flowing through my house.  
  
Katta15- Remind me to write. Or beg me to stop. Just Review. 


	4. New You

New You  
Looking down he saw the new him. Tom had thrown out his civilian clothes that he had put on when he had left Voyager. In fact he had thrown out everything he had brought with him. With the energy store the Lydian people had given him, he had more than enough to get new clothes and a new image. He wasn't going to be Tom Paris, with his loyalty and trustworthy nature.  
  
They had turned him into their servant. He had tricked into working with the corrupt Starfleet officers. It didn't matter that Janeway or any of them didn't know about it, but he wasn't running from them. He was running from the man he was becoming. The man who was loyal enough to kill his friends and loved ones, for them. He was loyal to no one now. He had to run for them, they were the enemy.  
  
He wore black pants and shirt, and a material black coat that went down to his knees. His hair was a mess and that was the way it was going to be.  
  
"So you are a rogue. I always knew it," Kayla said walking in putting her arm around his neck. She wore something very similar, but she wore a red top under her short jacket that had the same properties as leather.  
  
"Well yea, want to leave the past behind me where sit belongs," Tom said turning towards her. "You don't look entirely innocent yourself."  
  
"That's cause I'm not," A bleeping from the other room got both of their attention, and they walked in to see what the problem was.  
  
"Someone on that plant is hailing us, should we answer," Kayla said knowing the answer would be no. She could sense that Tom didn't want to make any stops. She got the feeling that whoever he was running from, was probably chasing him fast. He was eager to get away from this system, but she was happy to do what he said. She knew she shouldn't but a part of her couldn't resist him. She just hoped it wasn't love, she couldn't trust anyone at the moment, yet she could trust this man.  
  
"Might as well," Tom gave in. This surprised her, she was sure he was going to say no. Maybe there was more to this man than what lay on the outside.  
  
**** It had been three days since the search was discontinued, and people were starting to get back to the normal way of life. Well, as normal as life could get on a starship seventy thousand light years from Earth. All accept BE'lanna. She stood staring out of her window, feeling as depressed as ever.  
  
She wasn't angry, most people on the ship were starting to see Tom like they did when he first came aboard. A traitor and liar. Even Harry was saying things like this. It hurt her to see Tom's name so tarnished. Yet she wasn't angry, oh how she wanted to hate him, but she didn't have it in her. He must of left because of her. He didn't love her, she didn't even think he was capable of such emotion. The door chimed and she knew who it was.  
  
"Come," BE'lanna called out in her bravest voice. She so desperately wanted it to be Tom, with that stupid grin on his face with flowers to say sorry like he always did. But he knew it was Harry. And Harry walked in like predicted.  
  
"BE'lanna how are you doing." He asked walking inside and sitting down next to her.  
  
"Not as well as I would like, I want him back Harry," BE'lanna chocked out, trying not to cry, but the tears were already flowing freely down the cheeks.  
  
"Your better off without him. He was never our friend. Friends don't leave without saying good-bye. Why are you blaming yourself? Blame Paris," Harry snarled.  
  
"You called him Paris, you have never called him Paris," BE'lanna said standing up and walking up and towards the window she had been staring at minutes before. " I don't think I can stop loving him, how could I hate him."  
  
"You haven't got a choice, he didn't care, so we shouldn't either," Harry argued.  
  
"I want to. I really want to, but I can't help thinking something isn't adding up." With that BE'lanna walked out the room. She needed to be alone.  
  
****  
  
As soon as the comm. was initiated their surroundings changed. Tom jumped to defense mode and looked at me man in front of them. He reached for his weapon but it wasn't there. He looked at Kayla and she didn't find hers either.  
  
The man walked forward and walked towards them in an arrogant way. He wore a hooded coat, and they couldn't see his face. Though his voice gave away the fact he was male. But both of them were more curious about his words.  
  
"Finally I have found the right people to work for me. You won't believe the kind of power I can give you." The Man said, his voice showing his age. "You want the job."  
  
Tom and Kayla didn't no why they said yes, they had no idea that this would take more than they bargained for. And things would never be the same.  
  
****  
  
Number four is up. I have sorted out where this story is going now. When is started it a year ago, it had an entirely different plot, but I prefer this one. If I get enough reviews maybe the next one will be out by tomorrow. That's a big IF. Katta15 


End file.
